The Gift Of
by ENDoftheMUSIC
Summary: Squall, a harsh male still in high school, seems a little surprised when someone stumbles upon him and refuses to leave him alone. Will Squall accept this friendship? Or will he turn away the eager puppy? **BL Pairing, thus the references towards Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Word Count:**__ 405 (It's an Prologue, don't worry~ It'll get longer.)_

_**Rating:** T …due to violence and cursing. (Both of which are in this chapter.)_

_**Pairing:** … ^^_

* * *

The standard question. "How was school?"

The quiet response. "…Fine. Got an A on the test."

The empty praise. "Congrats."

_**------**_

Paying no attention to others, eyes lowered to the ground with the schoolbag slung over the sturdy shoulder. He hadn't expected anyone to step in front of him—nor had he predicted that someone to hold a grudge.

_**------**_

A fist collided with his stomach, causing him to lurch forward. He really hadn't expected the enemy to do anything to start a fight—especially since they were still on school campus.

Whether he had seen it coming or not, it had happened. Now students murmured in surprise until some rebellious hormone-driven male started to chant, "Fight!"

A ring of people formed around the two quarreling students—a brunette that looked pretty vicious due to a scar that slashed over the bridge of his nose, and a redhead who always wore goggles on his forehead, carrying a violent profile. The brunette seemed to be on defense, blocking and dodging at the correct times, and throwing in quick punches that were also deflected. They seemed on par; no one knew if one was holding back, or if the other was just working to be stronger than the other.

Everyone howled when the redhead managed to throw in a few punches, distracting the brunette long enough to sweep his feet out from under him. With a grunt, the scarred teen hit the ground, instinctively curling to shield his torso from any blows that could result in broken bones. He suppressed a wince as a shadow fell over him.

He waited. Waited for that kick to the face.

But it never came. He lowered his arms, his muscles relaxing. Did someone else stop the redhead?

A scream of pain ripped from his throat as a sudden flame exploded in his ribs. He coughed, and then gasped, trying to breathe. His lungs resisted air as little shocks danced at the spot. They soon disappeared to leave a hazy feeling that mirrored the unfocused images his mind received.

He could barely hear a voice near him, but he could determine the tone. It was of victory—a little smug. Before he could try to decode the words, the speaker pulled away, causing a tumult cry from the crowd.

He now flinched when he caught a glimpse of the poised foot, aimed perfectly for his head. An assumption made him think that crowd had called out, 'Finish him!' or something.

_Oh…shit._ The brunette couldn't help but grit his teeth when the sounds of the crowd seemed to fade away. His head swirled as the throbbing in his side set a fog over his thoughts.

He could almost sense the body shift its weight, bringing the foot towards the downed teen.

A voice managed to slice the haze—as well as the crowd—shouting the enemy's name, "Reno!"

* * *

___Well, I have a friend (Kilekah~) who somehow talked me into writing a…what we call a 'Quack' fanfic. |_D That is what this is.

_Anyway_…_I used Reno because he was the first person that came to mind. Well, actually, I thought, "Sephy?" But then I realized that Sephy doesn't really seem to be the one to get into fights like this; then Reno popped into my head, and it just kind of…fit. Don't get me wrong, I love Reno. But my mind just said, "It works~" So…cha. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Word Count: **__1, 266_

_**Rating: **__T, like before._

_**Pairing: **__----_

* * *

"…Ugh," The brunette grunted at the white blare of light that greeted the opening of his eyes. His eyes started to focus, only to stir a headache when something suddenly blocked out the light. Something tanned, with a dark blur at the top…then, odd blue circles. "What the—!?"

"Ahh, flashbacks." The person sat back with a content sigh, running a hand through dark—almost black—navy blue hair. "I remember carrying a friend back to an Inn once, when he tripped and scraped his knee. He said he wanted to walk, but I still carried his back, he was quite the whole time."

The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose as the room spun. The right side of his rib cage hurt like hell, and the laughter created a little more throbbing in his skull.

"Who are you?" He couldn't help but ask. Who wouldn't want to know who had gallantly saved them? …He shuddered lightly, that was a _stupid_ thing to think.

"Zackary Fair! Zack, as everyone calls me!" He pounded a fist against his chest, flashing a bright grin. "You, dear damsel in distress?"

Fffff—how had he…? "…Squall Leonhart. And I am _not_ a damsel. I could've fought him off."

"You were about to get a kick in the face, man."

Squall frowned, "He wouldn't have—"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I know Reno. And, he would have." Zackary tilted back in his chair, his fingers locked behind his head. His eyes were closed carelessly.

"Reno…" He repeated the name, giving no emotion to it. He stared down at his hands, watching them twitch then close into fists at the thought of a fight. Energy flowed into his arms, giving the urge to storm down the hall and beat the first person who looked at him crooked to a pulp.

He jumped a little when he looked up and saw an odd look in those blue eyes. It was of hatred, a disgusted shine that seemed to go below the surface. Deep-rooted, maybe?

Squall stayed quiet, not making a comment about the look in the other's eyes. "…Why did you help me?"

Zackary's eyes lightened as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Oh, that easy."

Really? He didn't see how. "Go on."

"You just have…_that_ air around you." He smiled again.

The confused brunette looked away, reaching up to hold his head. 'That air'? He swallowed though there was nothing in his mouth, and then chewed on his tongue.

"Anyway," the raven-haired male started, "You're ribs aren't broken—just a little bruised."

By instinct, Squall lifted his arm slightly, looking down. Sure enough, no shirt and a bruise that looked about the size of his palm. "…Where's my shirt?"

Zackary made a hissing sound as the brunette swung his feet over the edge of the couch—he noticed the home-like surrounding—and stood. "You ask alotta questions."

"I'm in a strange house with no shirt—lying on the couch that belongs to some other guy. Of course I'm going to ask questions."

"You act like—"

"Don't," Squall quickly interrupted, "finish that sentence." He was usually blunt, but being bold about saying certain things was just…odd.

"Like I touched ya or something."

A loud 'smack' echoed in the room as Squall's hand became a little more acquainted with the back of Zackary's head.

"But it's true! I technically did! I mean, I had to carry you here and everything."

The brunette readied his arm for another attack, only to not deliver the blow. The wince and duck from the other was satisfying enough.

"Please hand over my shirt."

"In the wash."

"What?"

"I'm washing it."

"Why?"

"Because it needed washing?"

Squall sighed and rubbed his face. "Did it really need to be?"

Zackary nodded, "Yup."

"…I'll try not to take that offensively."

The raven grinned, laughing slightly. With a sigh, the brunette turned to face the other way, examining the room fully. It was pretty…boring? It had wooden chair-rails, and a plain white paint covered the wall and the wood. The couch Squall had been laying in a moment ago was a brown color—it had light brown adding texture—and in front of that was a deep brown wood-and-glass coffee table. There was a fluffy-looking recliner that was a glossy black sitting at an angle towards the table and the flat screen hung upon the wall. Thin, faded cream-colored drapes kept some of the sunlight out of the room; though the light that did manage to get in seemed to rebound throughout the whole space.

Squall almost said, 'It has no emotion,' until he saw a corner in the room. It had something that resembled a bookcase sitting snuggly in the sharp curve. He stared at it, looking at all the picture frames in it. All of the pictures there had a blonde male in it. He was amazed that the spikes on that boy's head stayed upright and perfect with all the pictures. Vivid blue eyes were either lacking a response to the picture, or full of excitement.

"Sit down." Zackary's command caught the brunette's attention, making him turn and blink.

"…Hm?" He felt like he had noticed a pattern in those pictures as he looked back at the corner.

"You're gonna hurt yourself. I think your brain's overloading or something." He said it playfully, but there was an…uneasy tone.

"Just a minute." Squall mumbled absentmindedly, and continued to eye the pictures, searching through them.

A few more moments…and nothing. He sighed and sat down, wondering why he was still there. An awkward silence settled.

"…I think I'll be on my way."

Zackary's forlorn eyes were locked on that same corner. "…Yeah."

-------

Squall collapsed on his bed as soon as he got home, groaning as his ribs ached. He had almost expected his parents to knock on the door, but wasn't surprised when they didn't.

_Oh, that's right…homework._

--------

"Back so soon?" Squall stopped walking as soon as he heard the first syllable. Oh, hell no.

"It _is_ school." He replied calmly, adding more than a little malice in his words.

Reno scoffed, "You're supposed to learn stuff here, right?"

"Yes…I can see that's a goal you have yet to achieve."

The redhead paused, obvious contemplating about what he should do, "Ignoring your rude outburst… If this is a place to learn, why do you come back? I thought that kick would have taught you to stay away."

"All that kick taught me was that you're a punk that instantly resorts to violence because he lacks the intelligence."

He froze at that, quite taken aback by the retort. He sucked in a breath, and then sighed, smirking.

"Oh, I should have finished you off back then."

"You should've." Squall found his anger subsiding, the disapproval disappearing from his voice. Now he was just tired. Unfortunately, he didn't think about how the words sounded.

"Ah ha, excuse me?" Reno let out a chuckle.

Squall turned, seeing wrath flaring in the redhead's eyes. _Fu- _"That's—Zackary?"

Reno's shoulder slumped, "Are you trying to pull mind games or something?"

"Nope, I'm right here." The raven practically danced towards them, waving. "What's happening here?"

Reno smiled as Zackary approached, fooled by the innocently curious look on the other's face. "Ah, nothing. Just talkin' with Squall."

"About?"

"School and our grades." Kinda.

Reno looked over at Squall, who kept an emotionless expression on his face. He then shrugged when Zackary raised an eyebrow, turning to continue his way to class. The two left standing there exchanged questioning glances.

* * *

_I thought seven pages would be enough. OTL Plus, I wanted to put this up, so~_

_I think I write Squall…weird._


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count: **1,149

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **~~~

* * *

Squall stumbled into Zackary's home, grumbling about how he didn't want to be there. The raven-haired teen just laughed and locked his arm around the other's neck, saying something like, "You owe me one."

Truthfully, Squall didn't know how coming to his house would be payment.

He planned on escaping the grip by jabbing his elbow into Zackary's stomach, but the target foresaw the attack and quickly dodged, managing to drag the brunette along. Squall ducked his head out of the hold, rubbing his neck.

"Why am I here, again?"

"'Cause I told ya to be? You look like you need a place to hang out after school."

"…Do not."

"Well, I demand that you come here every day after school." Zackary straightened further, puffing out his chest, trying to copy the sense of dominance.

"Like hell." Squall walked down across the room that was connect to the living room, and headed straight for the corner that held the pictures. He was determined to figure out the pattern, now that he had been brought there anyway.

"Who's the spiky blonde?" The brunette asked, perfectly masking his curiosity behind a monotone veil. "Your brother?"

Hard to believe, though.

"Nope." Zackary's voice took on a false happiness as he walked slowly into the room.

He waited for an explanation, but heard nothing. "…Then who is he?"

Pause. No reply. Fuming a little, Squall turned to face the raven. His jaws opened to say something, but stayed quiet when he saw the expression on his face. It was just, simply, shock.

He looked over to where Zackary was staring, and frowned. The blonde from the picture was standing, with something like an apologetic smile on his face.

"Hey, Zack."

------------

Squall had argued about staying, only to be thrown out. Zackary had yelled and pulled out the You-Said-You-Didn't-Want-To-Be-Here card as he pushed the brunette out the door.

He glared at the door for a moment, and then spun around, still frowning. "Of course, only when it's convenient for him will he listen to what I've said."

He let his eyes drift to the ground while he stood, thinking. That blonde was there, standing so nonchalantly in Zackary's house—and Zackary hadn't kicked him out. Even though the brunette and the raven had just met, Squall still felt something…jealousy?

With a scoff, he focused on the world outside of his thoughts, aiming his eyes forward again.

----------

Squall found himself searching for the raven-haired teen, and only finding the redhead from before. Despite the gut feeling that told him that Reno was planning on another fight, he still walked up to the other, straightening to his full height.

"Where's Zackary?"

Reno turned, looking a little surprised, though he quickly covered that up. "Yo, I'm doin' fine, thanks. …Does it matter?"

"Well…yes. He's my partner for a paper we have to do." He hoped Reno would believe the lie.

Apparently, he did. "Oh. I dunno where he is."

Squall narrowed his eyes. He was lying back, eh? "Really? Hm, troublesome. I'll just have to visit his house or something."

Why had he said that?

"I…wouldn't do that." Reno was now looking off to the side, looking contemplative. "He's not there."

Now Squall was interested. "He bailed school to go create some mayhem?"

Now the redhead looked at him, "Yeah, that's it."

As Squall digested that information, he noticed how it tasted…artificial. "No, he didn't."

"Look, just avoid his house."

"Why? Is it because of the blonde?"

Reno blinked, "How do you know about Cloud?"

Cloud? "That's his name?"

"Yeah, Zack didn't tell ya?" Squall shook his head. "He's his childhood friend. They're like brothers."

Squall suppressed the urge to facepalm; nice way to let Zackary explain. "Whatever."

He turned and headed off to class.

------------

Standing in front of the door, his hand on the knob, Squall sighed. Throughout the day, he had put something together in his head; Zackary had told Reno to not tell Squall why he was not in school, or where he was.

He stared intensely at the wood, unable to decide if he should walk in or not. He waited for it to pull open…waited a moment more, and then lowered his hand. Of course, it wasn't some movie or something. The door wouldn't pull open itself.

He sighed, and then tensed up, forcing himself to grab the knob again and turn it quickly. It swung open quickly—surprising the brunette, for he had not put any force on it—revealing the blonde, Cloud, looking distraught.

His expression changed, covering up that agitated appearance from before. "Oh, you're that guy from before…"

"Squall," He offered, gawking blankly. "You're Cloud?"

The blonde forced a small smile, "Yeah. You're—?"

Zack stumbled around in the background, making a muffled sound as he struggled to get an article of clothing off his head.

Squall raised an eyebrow questioningly, receiving a frustrated sight from Cloud. "I came back to tell him about one of his old friends, Seph. I told him that he should make a good impression—delete those memories of a 'laid-back slacker'—and he took it too serious and bought a shirt that has a collar…managed to put it on backwards when my back was turned…then got stuck."

"How'd he get stuck?" Squall frowned a little when Zack managed to tumble into a wall.

"The collar has a button. He buttoned it." Cloud shook his head, and then rubbed his forehead. "Sometimes, I worry about him."

Squall grunted in agreement, stepping in as the blonde stepped off to the side. The brunette tossed a cautious glance his way, and then walked up to Zack, crossing his arms.

"…So." He said, making the struggling Zack freeze.

"Yes?" The voice was innocently puzzled, like a puppy caught in a blanket.

"You managed to get stuck in your shirt. That's kind of…sad."

"…Hm, I thought you would have found it cute." He chuckled. "Cloud did."

"He wasn't too happy about this, wasn't he?"

"He was ticked."

"…I don't find it cute."

"Sexy?"

"Nope."

"Damn," he straightened, using the wall as a support. Squall thought about asking if he needed any help, then decided against. "Hey, could you…? Cloud's mean, and doesn't wanna help me. Says I need to learn how to get out of this myself."

"I understand why. You did put on the shirt backwards in the first place."

"I was trying to be funny~"

"Funny your way out of this situation."

Cloud spoke up, "I like this guy."

"Cruel and unusual punishment is what this is. Sadists!" Zack complained, wiggling.

Everyone fell silent, until Cloud finally said, "Okay, fine. Teamwork."

"Teamwork! ~" Zack sang, walking like a zombie to the voice. He knocked into Squall, startled himself, stepped back—running into Cloud—then tripped when trying to not run over the blonde.

Squall slammed his hand against his face, thinking, _Helpless._

* * *

_No plot, really. Well; you found out what happened with Cloud. SO THERE'S LITTLE PLOT. And I kind of gave hints—hint—as to a second pairing I'm forcing into this story. (I'M WRITIN' THIS THING, I SAY THERE'S TWO PAIRINGS, DANGGIT.) There's a point behind the seemingly pointless conversation. |_D _Well, except the last. I FELT RUSHED AND I NEEDED SOMETHING THERE. I'll make it better, promise~~~ -whines- D8_


End file.
